Forgetting to take out the Rubbish
by Redheadwithpower
Summary: Ginny has been acting strange lately and Harry is determined to find out what her problem is. Warning:Mild references to sexual behavior. PLEASE REVIEW


"Despite how great my life is right now, their is nothing worse than seeing my wife going balistic over somthing that realated to me' Harry thought to himself Harry was sitting at the kitchen tense as a board as his wife of three years Ginny Potter stomped through their house letting all hell break loose

"I thought i was clear when i said GET CRUMPETS AT THE SHOP. No no...apparently i was just galavanting my mental self around babbling like a baboon" Ginny yelled while throwing her hands around in all directions.  
Harry sat at the table stirring his tea around in its saucer with a spoon trying his best to not look at his fuming wife going on and on about tiny mishaps. He was trying his best not to blow his top and start another major row. "One more thing, when the bin is full, TAKE OUT THE RUBBISH. Dont let the nasty filth sit for days on end smelling up the place" Ginny yelled while stomping up the stairs.

Harry sighed and rubbed his aching temples.  
'That blasted woman has not been in a good mood for weeks, months maybe. She eats everything in sight and refuses make up sex because she is 'too sore'. Most of the time when i come home from a long day from work she is out asleep on the sofa still in her Harpies Uniform'. He thought to himself.

Harry took one last sip of his tea, and stood up trying to find where he set his Hurried to find it so he could avoid ginny.  
Running around the lounge he found it astrewn across the armchair. Rushing he pulled it on and started to head toward the fireplace.  
"HOLD IT" he heard his wife yell from the doorway. Hearing the sour note made him cringe just waiting to hear the worst from her.

"look at me" she toned as he turned around to meet her hard gaze. She was dressed in her harpies uniform ready for the days pratice. Her fiery hair matched her fiery eyes.  
"My match is tonight so dont forget to come at 6" she said in a bit of a softer voice.  
Harry nodded his head and stepped into the fireplace.  
"Ministry of Magic" he said clearly then the greem flames surrounded him.  
Just as the flames overtook him, he saw a last glimpse of his wifes face Worry and regret

Harry stumbled into the bustling ministry's corridor. Witches and Wizards alike were walking in all directions trying to get to work on time.  
He started to walk down other less occupied corridors and make his way to the Auror department.  
Harry was greeted at the door by his best friend Ron Weasley, who was just in his last year of auror tranning.

"Oi Harry" Ron stood much higher and now stronger than harry but still had that goof grin.  
Harry gave him a brotherly hug "Ron, you alright"  
Ron backed up and patted him on the shoulder "yea, you as well?" he asked Harry's face fell Ron immediatly noticed and pulled harry aside into an empty office space "Mate whats going on, why the long face" Ron sat harry down into the squeaky black chair.  
Harry cleared his throat "its Ginny"  
Ron's face immediatly went hard "whats wrong"

Then the door cracked open and a bushey haired brunette peaked out from the corner.  
"sorry to interupt but i just wanted to come and sneak a hello to my husband" the woman said in a chearful chuckle "Hello hermione" Harry greeted her while giving her a friendly hug.  
She entered the room and closed the door.  
" so why are you two in a deserted office" she glanced at ron and harry expecting a twisted answer Ron grabbed her by the waist brought her to his chest, and gave her a chast kiss on the lips "Harry and Ginny are having problems"  
Hermione immediatly frowned and looked at harry. "whats wrong, is she alright"  
Harry leaned foward and pulled at his unkept short hair "well if alright is yelling at me about every little thing i do wrong, eating everything in the house, and refusing make up sex then yes were alright"  
Ron's face formed as if he had just smelt somthing very pugent and hermione went a little red.  
Harry laughed "sorry but, its true. Ive tried to talk to her but she keeps on picking fights. Why on merlins beard is she so moody lately"  
Hermione broke from rons embrace and sat on the desk in front of harry "How long has she been this way" She asked in her worried hermione ish tone.  
Harry shrugged "maybe a month or two now. Shes driving me mad. This morning she went on about crumpets and the rubbish bin, CRUMPETS AND THE RUBBISH BIN" he toned as he fumbled with his cloak fustrated.  
Ron moved to stand beside hermione and in front of harry "maybe shes going through ...you know...that monthly 'gift' " ron mumbled while turning the color of his hair. Hermione slapped his arm and laughed. Harry shook his head "no shes already been over with that for 3 weeks now and this has been going on for months now"  
The room went silent Hermione stood up and primped herself "maybe shes having a hard time with pratice and such. Its near that time for the cup so Gwennoge is probably pushing everyone to their limits"  
Harry nodded and slumped "yea maybe thats it"  
Ron walked over to the door and hermione followed. Harry got up from the chair.  
"See you at home" Ron smiled sheepishly at Hermione. She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.  
Harry looked away but still stood behind her.  
She turned around and gave him a goodbye hug "ill talk to her. Dont worry she should be fine" and she glided out the door.  
Ron watched her leave with a lopsided grin plastered on his face that made harry want to laugh.  
" Still in the honeymoon phase" Harry played at him.  
Ron punched his arm smiling"its been 4 years mate. We have been married for 4 years. We have talked about this, were trying to have a baby"  
Harry rolled his eyes and trudged out the door laughing. "are you and hermione going to come to see Ginnys match tonight"  
Ron snorted "of course, shes playing my favorite team, the Chudley cannons"  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not wanting to make his wife any more angry with him, he made sure he would get to Holyhead on time. It was 5:45 in the evening and he was already in his specially paid box seats in the holyhead Harpies quiddicth pitch. Fans alike were seated around the staduim watching the chudley cannos warm up in their orange and black jerseys.  
Harry was also sporting his best in Harpie gear, wearing a dark green shirt with a yellow talon.  
"Harry, your here early" a plesant voice called from behind him. Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron enter the guarded box.  
Fan's were outside trying to catch a glimpse of the famous harry potter who always attends his wifes matches.  
Ron was sporting an orange chudley cannon shirt with black jeanes wearing orange and black face paint. Hermione wore somthing similar to what harry was wearing, a holyhead Harpies tee shirt.  
"yea i want to get on ginnys good side" Harry groaned while watching the cannon players fly around viciously.  
Hermione patted his shoulder and stood beside him as he leaned on the railing. "I tried to talk to her, she wont let me say anything though. Ginny desperatly wants to talk to you though"  
Harry's head spun to stare at hermione. She held a gaze that just screamed 'im hiding somthing"

"Welcome to the organized proffessional Quidditch match held for the Holyhead Harpies vs. the Chudley Cannons" the announcer bellowed out amongst the pitch The crowd screamed and jumped to their feet.  
"Holyhead is pleased to welcome, all the way from Chudley, the Chudley Cannons" the annoncer said and all the cannons fans, including ron, screamed and shouted.  
"Ladies and gentalmen, now lets give welcome to the home team, the Holyhead Harpies" then the whole staduim erupted into even louder cheers.  
Each member of the team now flew out onto the pitch waving and doing amazing stunts on their brooms.  
Ginny eventually flew out and the look of her in her uniform still made harrys heart skip a beat.  
"there the gal" ron yelled over the screaming crowd and pointed at her.  
Harry just nodded his head and stared at his beautiful wife buzzing around the pitch waving at her fans.  
One thing harry noticed was the way she seemed to be looking back in his direction. After she would wave or high five a fan she would try to glance back in the box.  
'OI POTTER, WEASLEYS" yelled a voice from behind. Harry, ron and hermione turned around to see Mr. and Mrs Weasley, George, and Percy enter through the doorway. George was running up to the three and gave them all bear hugs.  
"Glad you could make it" Ron yelled.  
Harry flet someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to meet a familiar face.  
Ginny was hovering on her broom right in front of the railing "Ginny what are you doing get out there" Harry called to her.  
Her face was beaming as she grabbed harrys neck and pulled him in for a mind blowing kiss.  
Photographers were all now trying their best to get a picture from down on the floor below.  
Harry stumbled back and stood there stunned as his wife smiled, winked and flew off to join her teamates.  
All the weasleys stood their silent, and some trying not to laugh "Even at a Quidditch game i have to see you two snog" Ron barked and then the whole room became lighter as everyone laughed Everyone took their seats as the announcer started to talk again "The harpies are having an excelent season this year. The cup may soon be in their hands, but it may be one of the final time for young Ginny Potter as she announced today that this wil be her final season before retirement"  
Harry's whole body tensed upon hearing those words.  
Every head in the room turned toward harry "What the hell is that about harry, why is Ginny retiring" George asked now glaring at harry Harry shrugged as he stood up and looked out upon the pitch trying to find his wife.  
She was hovering at the seekers position waving and smiling.  
The announcer went on about the rest of the players while the other players went to their starting positions.  
"i dont know. She has been acting to odd lately." harry told his family as they sat there looking rather concerned.  
Hermione was the only one not looking at him.  
Then it hit harry like a bludger to the head. Hermione had talked to ginny earlier that day.  
Then the whistle blew "And the game begins" the announcer called Harry sat down next to hermione who was trying her best not to look at him "Hermione what do you know" harry probbed at her.  
Hermione looked to the wall behind him "nothing" she lied Mrs weasley grabbed harrys shoulder and asked him to come sit next to her.  
Harry glanced back out into the pitch to see his wife buzzing around trying to find the snitch "Harry what do you mean she has been acting odd lately" she asked him as he took the seat next to her.  
Harry explained the mood swings, cravings, and cramps to his mother in law and with each story her eyes became brighter.  
"oh dear" she mouthed Harry squared himself to look at her "what is it"  
"Harry how long has she been this way" her eyes narrowed Harry scratched his head "A month or two"  
Mrs weasley coverd her mouth as she was starting to cry as she turned around to look at her husband.  
He looked worried but then saw the look on her face that was not of sadness but of pure joy.  
Harry clenched his fists in anger 'why wont anyone tell me whats wrong with her. Of all people i should know' he told himself "Potter seemes to have found the snitch" harry heard the announcer say He immediatly jumped up and ran to the railing.  
He spoted his wife near the ground trailing behind the tiny golden ball.  
Harry saw that the chudley cannon seeker was high above looking around clulessly.  
Ginny was dodging everything in her path as the snitch was not far from her graps.  
She held out her hand as she came closer and closer...  
"Jenkins spots potter from below and is at an angle now" the announcer called.  
Harry looked up to see the cannons beater facing his wife below and with his bat in the ready.  
From there things seemed to go in slow motion...  
Jenkins hit the bludger and it sailed fast in her direction Ginny's hand was over the snitch, her face determined to catch the tiny thing The bludger came down and hit her square in the right shoulder

Harry felt fire blaze in his veins as he felt the urge to hex that guy into oblivion Ginny slid under her broom as she tried to catch herself but failed and fell to the ground and slide to a halt.  
Everyone in the room now was at the railing looking down at ginny now lying on the ground "NO, GINNY" mrs weasley yelled along with hermione and ron. Harry was to stunned to speak.  
The referee flew over to ginny's body. She was not moving "And potter is down everyone, potter is down." the announcer said

Gwenoge jones flew lower and hovered over her motionless teamate mouthing words.  
Harrys heart was beating faster and faster. He stood there wishing his wife was alright Then a sign of hope.  
Ginny turned over and sat up, however she held her shoulder and her expression held a lot of pain.  
"Whats this everyone, potter has something" the announcer sounded suprised.  
Then she handed somthiing over to her left hand and held it out for the whole world to see the snitch

"HOLYHEAD HARPIES WIN" the announcer yelled and the whole staduim cheered once again Harry along with the rest of the weasleys kept their eyes on ginnys form far below Gwenoge got off her brooom and was now trying to help ginny out of the pitch. Some of the rest of her teamates tried to help.  
"I hope that she and " Mrs Weasley started but immediatly covered her mouth.  
Hermione's looked curiously at mrs weasley "how do you know"  
Mrs weasley looked apologetically at harry "Harry told me what was going on and i have years of experience."  
Harry tried to look at hermione but she still avoided his gaze "Why wont you bloody hell tell me" harry fumed at hermione and mrs weasley Both women flinched but still kept a hard gaze "go find her harry, she will explain everything" Hermione finally looked at him and told him.  
Harry didnt leave a moment for thinking for with her words he was immediatly out the door and running toward the Hospital wing :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once harry made it past the screaming and annoying fans plus the many flashes of photographers, he stumbled into the quiet hospital wing.  
Well once quiet, now he could hear Ginny's voice yelling at healers He followed her voice to a room in the far back. Gwennoge was standing outside the door "Potter thank merlin your finally here, she has done nothing but ask for you ever since the healer gave her the potion." she sighed but put her hands through her dark crimson hair.  
Harry was out of breath but managed to speak "What, is, she, ok" he breathed out "She dislocated her shoulder and broke a bone or two but she and..." but she was stopped by Audrey Weasley, one of the healers, and percy's wife "AND she will be fine. We gave her the potion to grow back her bones and we put her shoulder back into socket." she forced a smile and eyed the captain of the team. Gwenoge stood there and looked confused "Miss Jones why dont you check on the rest of your team Mrs. Potter is in good hands" she hinted at the beater.  
Gwenoge raised an eyebrow but nodded her head and jogged off.  
"Mr potter your wife is in terrible pain and we are sending her home to rest. Give her prescribed potions according to scedule and donlt let her do anything but rest. Dont wind her up. She has been, how should i say this, anxious to see you" adurey said in a professional mannor and pointed at the door to her room.  
Harry opened the door and saw the room was empty minus his wife lying on the bed still wearing her harpies uniform that was covered with grass and dirt She turned her head over and met harrys worried eyes, trying to smile "Hello harry" she croaked and held out her dirt covered hand Harry rushed to her side "God ive been so worried i almost killed myselft to get here" and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
She cupped his cheek with her left hand "ill be fine dear , ill only have a nice big bruise to show , also i just need to tell you somthing"  
Harry huffed "yea like why you decided to retire and not tell me"  
Ginnys face fell "I have my reasons, its a decision i had to make for safety"  
Harry sighed but tensed "safety?" he questioned.  
Ginny closed her eyes biting her lower lip Harry continued to rant "I mean Hermione refused to look at me in the box and Mrs weasley started to cry when i asked for advice on why you have been acting strange lately. Ginny please dont get upset and just tell me"  
Ginny opened her eyes now filled with tears Harry wiped away at her falling tears with ginny laughing "Harry ...OW ..." she yelped in pain as she tried to move her right arm 'POTTER what are you doing. She is supposed to be resting. The poor woman already put enough stress on her body and the baby" Audrey demanded through the doorway.  
Harry froze and stared at audrey "b-b-baby!" he studdered Audrey looked guilty at ginny and ginny sighed in defeat "I was getting there audrey" she groaned, while wiping her eyes Harry looked down at ginny waiting for her to speak.  
She clapsed harrys hand, looked deep into his eyes and spoke three words harry would never forget "Harry im pregnant"  
Harrys felt as if his heart stopped beating He just stared at his wife in disbelief. This explained everything, the mood swings, cravings, lack of energy, soreness.  
"im sorry i havent said anything but i wanted to be sure before i told you so before pratice today i went to see audrey to get a test. Also, i know i have been a bit of a prat lately so id...id.." and she was now sobbing and heaving from the shoulder pain.  
Harry immediatly snapped back into reality "No NO its alright, please dont cry. YOu will hurt yourself"  
"b-but we w-were not p-planing OW on c-c-children OW for awhile" she studdered and yelped out Harry cupped her face and kissed her lips long and tenderly. She stopped heaving and melted into his kiss "Ginny i love you and love gift you have given me" he soothed against her lips He backed away a bit to look into her bright brown eyes "gift?"  
"Your giving me my own family. Thats somthing ive never really had. I just dont want you to give up your dream of quidditch. You dont have to fully retire"  
Ginny stroked his cheek "I lived that dream, now im lliving out the next one. I never expected it to happen so soon but im glad its happening"  
Harry kissed her lips again this time lingering even longer giving his own 'thank you"

"Oi again, what is with you kissing my sister after quidditch matches" ron pronounced while walking through the doorway with hermione and the rest of the weasleys trailing behind.  
"hello ron nice to see your alrigtht " ginny said sarcastically "you took quite a nasty fall there dear are you and the baby ok" mrs weasley asked now at ginnys bedside Every mans head (minus harry) in the room shot toward ginny in shock.  
"BABY!" Ron bellowed with hermione trying to shush him "so that is why your retiring" george grinned while winking at his sister.  
Harry sat ginny up and helped her to her feet. She looked shocked at her mother "and how do you know i only told harry and hermione and audrey"  
Mrs weasley kissed her daughter on the cheek "ive birthed 7 children, i know the symptoms of a pregnancy. Once harry told me what was going on with you i immediatly knew" she was crying and looking at her daughter proudly Ron walked around the bed "your pregnant" he mumbled staring at his little sister in disbelief.  
Ginny nodded while holding her injured shoulder Ron immediatly gave a huge grin "Congrats you two" and hugged harry but gave ginny a kiss on the cheek not wantng to hurt her shoulder.  
Harry walked over to hermione "you tried so hard to keep it from me" he smiled but gave her a hug "well it was ment to be that ginny would tell you not me"  
"ginny was not the first actually"  
Hermione's eyes went wide "What?"  
"Audrey broke the news just as Ginny was about to tell me"  
Then Percy started to laugh "i love that girl"  
Audrey stomped into the room in a 'professional' mannor "Mrs Potter you need to get some rest, your lucky the baby made it out of this without major consequences"  
Ginny rolled her eyes and wrapped her left arm around her husband "Well the little bloke is just like his father, manages to overcome death despite the circumstances"  
Harry kissed her cheek and Ginny chuckled "take me home harry" she said in a theatrical way which made harry laugh "Oh and harry" she started to say Harry looked deep into her dancing eyes "you forgot to take out the rubbish again"

Thanks to all who reviewed. Im sorry i had messed up the pregnancy details, i tried to edit it and make it sound better and be more accurate. If i still managed to make the pregnancy details wrong please review.  
Hope you guys enjoy ! 


End file.
